The Way I Loved You
by lovestoriesarereal
Summary: It is a well known fact that vampires are monogamous by nature. When a vampire’s relationship is threatened they will do anything to save it. Even destroy one of their own. Story is AU with a little Canon. Bella/Edward eventually.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, setting, and plot belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

First day of school lunch decisions have always been hard for me. I don't want to pack. But the options are slim. I can either have the greasy-cheesy goo that is our pizza. Or be an anorexic rabbit, and go for a salad. Hmm, I'm going to go with the salad. Much safer. I place the salad on my tray, along with a Pepsi. As I'm paying I look around trying to find my boyfriend. But I'm distracted. Sitting at a table in the corner is an attractive group of people. I'm instantly drawn. Who are they? And why do they look so…so _perfect?_

I walk to my usual table, hoping that I can get a better look from there. I can't stare at them as I walk. That would be an absolute disaster. I am _the_ klutz of Forks High School. By walking across a smooth, flat surface means I am at risk of breaking my ankle and spraining my wrist. When I finally reach the table, I indulge myself. I stare, obnoxiously and freakishly at the new kids trying to figure out who is the most attractive. I'd say it's between the Sports Illustrated model blonde and the Adonis re-incarnate with bronze hair.

All thoughts of looking for my boyfriend have fled my mind. I'm dying to know who they are. So I do something incredibly stupid. I go talk to Jessica Stanley.

I used to be good friends with Jessica when I first moved here. But as soon as she realized that Mike Newton liked me not her, and I realized that she's obnoxious in every way, our friendship ended. Jessica was gossip monger extraordinaire. If some senior hooks up with a freshman, Jessica knows two minutes before they even kiss. As I approach the table, I suddenly get nervous. Jeez, well now they are all staring at me. I'm just going to…

"Hi, Jess. How was your summer?"

"Hi Bella…" Jess said tentatively. "My summer was great. Uh…is there something you want?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry to be a pain but I had a question and I figured you'd know. So I thought that I'd come over here and ask…"

"Jeez. Spit it out already!" God, Lauren Mallory is a bitch. I glare at her then continue.

"What do you know about the new kids?"

"Oh, you want to know about the Cullens?" Jesus. I nod, as if I my question didn't already make that obvious.

"They just moved here from Denali, Alaska. Their dad is this hunkie new surgeon at the hospital, Carlisle Cullen. All the kids are adopted since the Doc and his wife Esme can't have children. But they're all together, like, together together. The blonde supermodel one, that's Rosalie. She's dating the big burly guy, Emmett. Then the brown-haired pixie, that's Alice. She's with the blonde guy, Jasper. And then there's Edward. The guy with the bronze hair. He is single and absolutely gorgeous. I've already seen five of those slutty freshmen girls get turned down by him."

Hmm. Wonder who's going after him next. "Yeah, he's really good looking. They all are."

Jess' eyes snap back to me. "Well Bella, hope that helped. You should probably go over to your _boyfriend_ now. He's waiting for you."

I turn around to see that she's telling the truth. "Right, thanks Jess. Later." With that I walk back to my table, still completely engrossed in the Cullens. More specifically the Greek god, Edward. I feel sorry for him, to be in a family all coupled off. How lonely.

I trip right before I reach my table. Thankfully my boyfriend grabs me before I make a complete idiot of myself and hit the ground. As I stand back up I look at the Cullens table, for some reason hoping that Edward-the-Adonis didn't catch that. Unluckily for me he did. And he is staring at me with an interesting expression on his perfect face.

_Intrigue_.

I blush as I turn to pay attention to my savior, Adam Wright; my boyfriend. I shiver at his touch. It's freezing in the cafeteria, and he's always been quite _chilly_. He pulls his hands away at my movement.

"Sorry, love. Are you cold? Do you want my sweatshirt?" I nod, I love wearing his clothing.

"Thanks." I pull on the sweatshirt-which smells exactly like him, sweet and wonderful- and plop in my seat. Trying - and failing- not to pay too much attention to a certain table, but rather Adam.

"Bella, you're not even listening to me." Uh oh. Adam doesn't sound happy.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…did you hear about the new kids? The Cullens."

"Of course Bella. Besides, I have a class later with Jasper. " My jaw practically hits the floor.

"How do you know?" He chuckles.

"Mrs. Cope is too easily persuaded." He says flashing me a grin.

"Adam! You are too nosy for your own good." His misuse of his ability is ridiculous.

"Bella, love. Relax. I saw them earlier today and I got curious. Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you. Did you realize it yet?"

"Realize what? That you misused your ability to get the schools romance-novel addict secretary to disclose private information to a student who looks like he comes from the pages of her novels. You know I hate it when you do that."

Adam ran his hands through his hair in annoyance. "Bella, go throw away your trash in the can by their table. Tell me what you observe."

I gulped. Walk by Edward-the-Adonis? Adam obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. He's so demanding. Why do I _have _to walk by them? Knowing me I'll go and fall again, with no Adam to catch me, I'm doomed to look like an idiot in front of Edward. Not that I care but…gah!

I got up from the table with my tray. Between Cullen obsessing and dealing with my nosy boyfriend I didn't even eat a bite. I turn my head to glare at Adam then head over to the trash can right by the Cullens table. The pixie looks at me curiously as I pass by. I stop right in front of their table. With an audible gasp, that makes them all look at me, I realize it.

Vampires.

Yes, it's so clear now I can't believe I missed it. They have _Adam's_ pale skin, perfect angular features, even his beautiful golden eyes. They all stare at me as I stare at them. My mouth is open so wide I could catch flies. I quickly snap it closed, and practically run to the trash can eager to get back to Adam. They stopped looking at me by the time I sit down next to Adam.

He looks at me expectantly. "Vampires! Jesus, Adam."

"I knew you'd get it. I've observed them, they are good. Obviously. If they can handle going to school with humans. But, it's just so bizarre. I've never meet another with my eating habits."

"Well are you going to talk to them?" Of course _Edward Cullen_ was a vampire. He is flawless in every way. This is ridiculous. Why do I keep thinking about him? I have a boyfriend.

"No. I don't think I will." My head snapped back to Adam.

"What? Adam, why not? They look nice enough."

"Looks can be deceiving Isabella." With that statement, the bell rang. "Come on love. I'll walk you to your next class. Where are you heading?"

"Biology. With Banner. Great." Adam just laughed.

"Bells, he's a good teacher. You'll learn a lot."

"Will you tutor me when I start to fail?"

"Absolutely!" Adam says with a smile, and a kiss.

I enjoy these moments. Making out with my perfect vampire boyfriend in the middle of the cafeteria. I try to deepen the kiss but Adam pulls away.

"Come on love. Let's go." He casually throws his arm around my shoulders and begins to walk towards the door. Yet I can't help but notice that as we walk out Edward standing by the trash can waiting for his sister Alice and he's staring at me with yet another mysterious look.

_Jealousy. _

~*~*~*~

Biology is my least favorite subject. Why, you ask? Because it is incredibly difficult. I had to take it in Arizona when I lived with my mom and never got more then a C. Luckily for me it's required at FHS as well. I walk into class and to my excitement (more sarcasm) notice Mike Newton. He looks at me like a seventeen year old boy looks at a girl. I guess his crush hasn't passed. To my surprise, I'm almost late. The only available seat is next to…dear god. Edward Cullen is in my biology class. To top it off, the only empty lab seat is next to him.

I take the steps to my new seat next to Edward. He briefly glances at me as I sit down. But then he double takes. I just made Edward-the-Adonis Cullen double take. I should not enjoy this warm fuzzy feeling that just appeared inside of me. I flash him a small smile and turn to get my stuff out of my bag. As I turn back with pencil and book in hand I glance at Edward.

The scene plays out in slow motion. Mid-breath his eyes go that dangerous black, and he is eyeing me up like a piece of meat. Fuck. Edward Cullen wants my blood. Badly. I decide to play the whole, concerned friend act.

"Hey. Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick. Do you want me to tell Mr. Banner that you need to leave?" He looks like he's in horrible pain. I'm just going to lay it out there.

"Edward. Unless you want to massacre thirty children, plus a teacher; I suggest you leave now. That is, if you can." He looks at me oddly. Probably from the shock that I know his secret. But I can still see it, that uncontrollable hunger. He's holding his breath. I don't want to become a vampire's lunch so I decide to take control.

"Act sick." I whisper to Edward before speaking louder. "Mr. Banner. I think my partner is going to be sick." Everyone looked at us then. Edward did a wonderful job; add that to his naturally pale skin and Edward looked like he needed to be in a hospital.

"Of course, Son. Please go. Then head to the nurse so she can check you out." Edward shot me a strange yet grateful look, picked up his books and ran at human speed out of the room.

Mr. Banner began the lesson, droning on about the animal kingdom and Charles Darwin. I couldn't pay attention though. I kept thinking about Edward. This was a problem. The problem isn't that Edward wants my blood more than anything. It's just, this isn't the first time. There is one other, _Adam_.

I met Adam my freshman year. He, like Edward, was there the first day of school. Adam was with his brother, Evan. I was new to Forks. I had lived with my mom in Arizona but when she re-married I decided to live with my dad. I loved my new step-dad, but mom loved him more. I wanted to give them time to themselves.

I didn't pay attention to Adam that first day until lunch. I was sitting with Jessica and company. Of course Jessica knew all about the two mysterious attractive boys. I was interested, but no more then your average nosy teenager. When I walked into English, there sat one of the boys, Adam. Mrs. Hunter had assigned seats. I was next to Adam. That English class happened almost exactly as Biology with Edward. But back then I thought vampires were a myth. Adam was able to endure that entire class period with me next to him. I thought we could be friends. I didn't have any and neither did he it seemed. But he was rude, and I was really hurt. Adam disappeared for the rest of the week. By the time he returned, I was so angry I freaked out on him the moment he walked into class.

Soon after that we developed a wonderful relationship. I only wanted friendship but he had other ideas. I finally developed feelings for him and we were dating within days. He told me early into the relationship what he was. I was shocked I couldn't speak to him for days. But I started to miss the Adam that I knew and loved. I knew I had to accept him for what he was.

He told me a lot of things about himself. That the first day he met me he wanted my blood more than anything else in the entire world. That he had never wanted anyone this much before and he had a special ability; he can manipulate people. He can charm them into giving him anything he wants. Only I am immune to it. He said he could never leave me, no matter what. That he knew he would love me forever. How he couldn't risk hurting me. And we have to be careful physically. That one day he would change me. And finally, that he was born August 18, 1634. He was, at that moment, three hundred and seventy two years old.

Every thing that happened that night clicked. It was then that I knew I would be with him forever. I was his mate, and he was my true love. Yet there is something about Edward. Something special. How can he affect me so easily? Adam is my first love. My one and only. How could there possibly be another?

~*~*~*~

Biology passed in a blur of thoughts and memories. At the sound of the bell I gathered up my stuff. Shaking my head I notice that I got about three lines of notes. Great, now I'll have to bribe Mike for his. Adam is waiting for me at the door. I decided half way through Biology that I wasn't going to tell Adam, at least not yet. We walk together to History, grabbing seats together when we get there. Adam starts asking me about our plans after school. I pay attention until I hear Ms. Lichten call out Jasper Cullen's name. I look around nervous. Would the Cullens be angry at me for making Edward so tortured? But Jasper's absent. I can feel the worry begin to twist in my stomach. Maybe _I_ need a trip to the nurse's office.

"Bella?" Adam snaps me back to attention. "That's the second time today. Is something on your mind?"

"No. I was just surprised. Shouldn't one of the Cullens be in this class?"

"Oh yeah, Jasper. Isn't he?" I shake my head. "Good." Adam says and then turns his attention to Ms. Lichten.

History passes in a haze, my stomach getting worse and worse as time progresses. Adam looks over at me when the bell rings.

"Bella, we aren't going to the movies."

"What?! NO! Come on Adam. I thought you wanted to see this one. You love action movies!"

"Isabella. You look awful. The only thing you are going to do is go home, drink some tea, and sleep. That's the end of it." He can be so freaking stubborn.

"Alright! Take me home. Then you can leave. Go hunting or something, if I'm too pale and fragile for you."

"Isabella." Adam whined.

"Fine. You can stay until I fall asleep. Or Charlie gets home. Whatever comes first." He planted a big kiss on my cheek for that. Soon he was nudging his lips with mine. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. The kisses were chaste like always. But I needed this; I starved for this affection from him. After the doubtful crazy day I had, I needed a few moments with my boyfriend.

We arrived at my house twenty minutes later. Adam made me tea while I threw on some sweats. My stomach still felt awful. Maybe I was getting sick. Adam had a steaming mug of green tea ready for me. I gave him a lazy kiss, and grabbed my mug inhaling the soothing smell. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him. I loved his comfort. We stood there peaceful for a few moments, his face buried in my hair, as I stroked his beautiful blonde hair thoughtfully, and sipped my tea.

I broke our moment first. "Adam?"

He grunted in response.

"Why do you dislike the Cullens?" He groaned and removed his face from my hair.

"Bella. Vampires are never civil. We aren't like humans. We respect our kind. But if I get into a fellow vampires way they are ruthless. We are the only creatures that can destroy each other. I'm protecting myself. If the Cullen's respect me, I will respect them. But I don't want to interact with other vampires. Especially a coven that large. I know this is hard for you to understand…" I stopped him midsentence with a kiss.

"I understand. You have your life, you need to protect yourself. I just hope you don't mind me interacting with them." He shot me a look. "Only because I have a class with one of them!"

"Which one?" Adam asked as he began to kiss my neck.

I know exactly how he's going to respond. And I really don't want to get into something with him. "No, Edward."

His head snapped up. "What?! You have class with _him_?!"

"What exactly is wrong with that? He seemed nice enough."

"What's wrong Isabella is that he was _eye fucking _you in the cafeteria, the whole time."

_If only_. No! Where did that come from? Shoot. "He was not! And for your information he didn't speak a single word to me through all of Biology." He never did say anything back. It was only me talking. So it wasn't a complete lie. And he left after two minutes but still. "Adam can we please not fight about this. It's making me feel worse and you have nothing to worry about. You are being irrational!"

"You promise?" He asked staring straight into my eyes.

"I promise" Adam smiled and then began to suck at my neck.

"Adam?"

All I got was a grunt.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking you as mine, Isabella. Mine forever." So I succumbed to the pleasure.

~*~*~*~

_I was sitting in Biology, next to Edward. He was smiling at me._

"Adam says that you are interested in me. But that's not true. Right?"

_He didn't answer, only smiled. _

_"Please Edward, I'm so confused."_

His smile faltered. He moved in slowly. My heart stopped beating. His face got closer and closer. His lips felt amazing. They were smooth and cool. We kissed slowly, chaste. Until the passion overtook me. My hands shot into his hair and I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. His hands moved around my waist to pull me onto his lap. I sat straddling him. Our lips moving with a fiery passion. His tongue slipped into my mouth. This was heaven, this was bliss. His hands wandered all over my back. Everywhere he touched was fire, burning me.

_I couldn't help but moan, "Edward!"_

I awoke with a start.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

I realize that Bella is a little out of character. This has a lot to do with her relationship with Adam. She will change because of Edward. And yes, this will eventually be Edward/Bella. The details of the Adam/Bella relationship are very important. Adam is the Edward we know from the books. He controls the relationship and puts many restrictions on it. Edward is the same from the books but less restrictive.

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I have an account on Twilighted by a different name.


End file.
